The CMV Retinitis Retreatment Trial is a multicenter clinical trial with the primary objective of comparing the safety and efficacy of three therapeutic regimens for AIDS-related CMV retinitis in patients who have been treated with foscarnet or ganciclovir and whose retinitis has progressed or recurred.